


When Potions Go Wrong

by Anonymous



Series: Magic and Soulmates [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hybrids, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bird Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Blaze Hybrid Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Crack Treated Seriously, Dadza, Fluff, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Magical Accidents, Moobloom Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Platonic Soulmates, Ram Hybrid Jschlatt, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot is Floris | Fundy's Parent, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: George accidentally hit Wilbur with a mystery potion, what happens after.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), at least directly mentioned
Series: Magic and Soulmates [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201484
Kudos: 22
Collections: Anonymous





	When Potions Go Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Familial Soulmates  
> \- Phil, Techno, Wilbur, and Tommy  
> \- Wilbur and Fundy  
> \- CaptainSparklez, Crumb, Teagan, and Lani  
> \- Puffy, Dream, Drista, Foolish  
> \- Bad and Sapnap
> 
> Friend Soulmates  
> \- Wilbur and Schlatt  
> \- Tommy, Tubbo, and [Redacted (for now)]  
> \- George, Dream, Sapnap  
> \- More :)
> 
> Romantic Soulmates  
> \- Unimportant for now :)
> 
> Hybrids or Magic  
> \- Phil: Magic, Parrot Hybrid  
> \- Kristen: None  
> \- Techno: Piglin Hybrid  
> \- Wilbur: Magic  
> \- Sally: Salmon Hybrid  
> \- Fundy: Fox Hybrid  
> \- Tubbo: Moobloom Hybrid  
> \- Tommy: :)  
> \- George: Magic  
> \- Dream: Neither  
> \- Sapnap: Blaze Hybrid  
> \- Schlatt: Ram Hybrid  
> \- Puffy: Sheep Hybrid  
> \- :)  
> \- Crumb: Cat Hybrid  
> \- Bad: Demon  
> \- Skeppy: Diamond Entity

Wilbur was still unconscious from whatever George had splashed on him two hours ago.

He was sitting at Wilbur’s bedside with Tubbo, Phil was with George trying to figure out what happened and if it’s permanent, Dream and Sapnap had grabbed Techno and forced him out so he didn’t hurt George, Fundy was out and hadn’t responded to their messages.

**What if he doesn’t wake up?**

_ He will, Phil and George will make sure of that. _

**But what if they can’t?**

Tubbo leaned into his side, “You’re think too loud.”

“Sorry.”

“I’m worried too, so’s Techno and Phil and The Dream Team and Fundy, once he finds out.”

“I just-my brain’s to loud.”

“No offence but your brain can shut the fuck up.”

He snorted.

Both of their communicators buzzed.

Tubbo scrambled for his, showing Tommy at the same time.

CHAOS

Furry:  _ “I’m omw back.” _

Big Crime:  _ “Ok” _

“That’s good,” He said. He felt the worry that Phil was feeling turn to relief then amusement.

He must have made a face because Tubbo asked, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, Phil’s just, Phil just went from worried, to relived, to amused and I don’t fucking know why?”

“I’m sure we’ll find out soon.”

“Yeah..” He focused on the feeling of his familial soulmates, Phil was still amused, Techno was angry and worried though the anger was going down, as for Wilbur there was nothing at all.

“Still nothing from Wil?”

He nodded.

The door opened as Phil and George walked in. They looked up at them.

Phil chuckled, “There’s good news and fucking hilarious news.”

“What is it?” He asked.

“The good news is that it’s not permanent and he should be up soon,” George said.

“And the hilarious news is he’ll be an anteater hybrid for a week.” Phil said.

He snorted and started laughing, “Oh, he’s gonna hate that.”

Tubbo was also laughing.

The two teens calmed down.

“Fundy’s on his way.”

Phil and George nodded.

“Dream and Sap should be on their way back with Techno,” George said.

He turned back to Wilbur, he still felt nothing from him, “Phil are you feeling anything from Wil?”

Phil focused then shook his head, “Are you?”

“No.”

The front door opened downstairs and someone ran up the stairs. Fundy came into the room looking at them questioningly.

“He should be up soon,” George said.

Fundy’s shoulders relaxed.

“But he’s going to be stuck as an anteater hybrid for a week.”

Fundy laughed, “Really?”

They all nodded.

“I’m going to hear so much sad and angry music,” Fundy groaned.

Tubbo and him laughed.

“They’re almost back,” George spoke up, his silver puzzle piece necklace inbetween his fingers.

“Tech’s less angry than when they dragged him out,” He said.

“That’s good,” Phil said.

They waited in silence, Fundy moving to sit in the chair on the other side of the bed from them.

The front door opened and three sets of footsteps come up the stairs. Dream, Sapnap, and Techno came into the room.

“Good news, it’s not permanent and he should wake up soon but he’s going to be, an anteater hybrid for a week,” Phil told the three of them.

Techno started then chuckled.

“You guys need to shower,” He announced.

Phil nodded, “Off to the shower for all three of you, Techno give them some clothes to borrow.”

Techno nodded and went to do so, Dream and Sapnap followed him.

He leaned his head on top of Tubbo’s.

_ You good? _ Tubbo asked.

_ Yeah _ He responded.

They heard two of the showers start.

“What were you trying to do?” Fundy asked.

“I was trying to combine health and regen, I don’t know how this came from that though,” George said.

“Did you remember to label the potions or have Dream or Sapnap check?” Tubbo asked.

“I didn’t crap, there weren’t any dangerous potions around, which is good.”

Wilbur felt tired and confused and then a groan sounded from the bed.

He, and everyone else, turned back to the bed just in time to see Wilbur’s brown eyes open up.

Wilbur blinked as confusion took over the tired.

Phil came over to the bed, “Hey there Wil.”

“What happened?”

“George hit you with a potion, it’s nothing permanent.”

“What happened?” Wilbur repeated more family.

“You’re going to, for a week, be stuck as an anteater hybrid.”

“What?” Anger flared.

“I’m sorry Wilbur,” George said.

Wilbur glared at George as he sat up.

“Hoe are you feeling Wil?” He asked.

“Angry.”

Phil, Fundy, and him gave Wilbur unimpressed looks.

“Tired and hungry.”

Phil nodded and went to get Wilbur something to eat.

“Where’s Techno?”

“Taking a shower, Dream and Sapnap dragged him out,” He explained.

“They were disgusting,” Tubbo added.

Wilbur nodded, “How long was I out?”

“About two hours or so,” He said.

One of the showers stopped.

Phil came back in with two pieces of toast. He set the plate down on Wilbur’s lap.

“Thank you.”

“Of course.” Phil ruffled Wilbur’s hair.

Techno walked into the room a couple minutes later, Pink hair semi blow-dryed and falling down his down his back. His mouth tilted into a small smile and relief spread through him.

“Can I braid your hair Techno?” Tubbo asked.

Techno paused and thought for a second before nodding.

Tubbo stood up and Techno sat down.

He leaned into Techno’s side as Tubbo started to braid Techno’s hair, plucking flowers from his own hair and putting them in Techno’s. Techno put an arm around his shoulders.

George apologized again and Wilbur pulled him into his rant about how much he hated anteaters and how the week was going to be hell.

After a couple minutes he snapped his fingers, “You know who we haven’t told?”

“Who?” Phil asked.

He smirked, “Schlatt.”

Wilbur groaned, “No please.”

Tubbo snorted while Techno grabbed his communicator and Fundy sniffled his laughter.

“Tech, please don’t.”

“Sorry Wil.”

“Are you just going to avoid him for a week?” He asked.

Wilbur glared at him.

“Schlatt knows.”

Wilbur stopped glaring and buried his face in his hands, “I hate you.”

“No, you don’t,” Techno said.

“No, I don’t.” Wilbur sighed.

3 Days Later

Wilbur had doubled down on his hatred of anteaters saying, “Being an anteater is shit.”

As much as they would love to say that they didn’t tease him or laugh they couldn’t. Thankfully while Wilbur found it annoying it didn’t really bother him as he was just pissed at the whole situation.

He walked into his older brother’s room, “Wil?”

“What?”

“Lunch.”

Wilbur stood up and followed him down.

“Hey Wil,” Phil greeted, “How are you feeling.”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Okay,” Phil set the plates down on the table.

Fundy and Techno came down soon after Wilbur and him did.

“Can I say over at Tubbo’s?” He asked.

“Tonight?” Phil asked.

He nodded.

“Sure, if The Captain is okay with it.”

“Yes! Thanks Dad!” He grabbed his communicator.

_ “He said yes!” _

Tubs:  _ “Pog! Were good to go oevr here.” _

_ “Can’t wait.” _

They ate lunch and then he went to pack.

* * *

Tommy left for Tubbo’s and he went upstairs to his room.  _ God, I hate this. _

The front door burst open, footsteps ran up the stairs, and his door opens violently. Schlatt stood in his doorway, suit, tie, and all.

“Hey Virgo,” Schlatt said.

“What do you want Schlatt?”

“I want to distract you from your situation.”

He glared at him.

“Oh, don’t be pissed at me, Wil. I haven’t done anything.”

He stopped glaring but continued staring.

“Come on what do you want to bet?”

“Two pairs of fuzzy socks and a black beanie.”

Schlatt dropped a pair of fuzzy socks, that he’s previously won, and a bag of Schlattcoins. The ram hybrid grabbed what Wilbur was betting from his drawers.

They played, going from betting objects, and Schlattcoins, to betting money.

“So where’s the gremlin.”

“He’s staying at Tubbo’s tonight.”

“I can’t believe anyone thought those two would be anything other than chaos.”

He laughed, “Tubbo seemed like a good kid, but we know now that he’s just as chaotic as Tommy.

Schlatt laughed as he nodded.

4 Days Later

The week had been hell for him. He’d been stuck as a hybrid of the very animal he hates to no end. He just wanted to go back to normal with just his magical, literally magical, singing voice.

He was in the living room with Phil watching TV when he started to feel lightheaded.

“Dad.”

“Hey Wil?”

“‘M dizzy.”

Phil joined him on the couch, “Let’s get you upstairs.” Phil helped him stand up.

They managed to get up to his room which is when his vision starts to go in and out and his ears started ringing.

“Dad, Dad, I gotta sit down, I have to sit down.”

Phil helped him sit down on his bed.

“Don’t leave,” He was sure he sounded like a child.

“I’m not going to leave, sweetheart.” He definitely had sounded like a child if Phil was bringing out the nicknames.

Phil was calm and careful. Tommy and Techno both went from amused to worried.

“Tech and Toms are probably on their way,” Phil said.

“George, George should be here,” He got out.

Phil nodded and grabbed his communicator. He set down his communicator.

“Dad.” His vision was going out more.

“What is it, Wil?”

“I’ll wake up, I promise.” Then he promptly passed out, feeling the rush of worry go through Phil before his world goes black.

* * *

He’d felt Wilbur become confused, Phil goes worried, then nothing came from Wilbur.

He starts running towards his house.

“Tommy!?” Tubbo yelled after him.

_ Wilbur! I gotta get home. _

Tubbo followed him towards the house.

_ Fundy, tell Fundy! _

Tubbo paused to grab his communicator, then as he typed started running again.

He heard his own footsteps pound on the stone path of the village? town? city? He lived in. He saw his house and sped up.

_ Tommy slow down, please. _ Tubbo almost pleaded.  _ I can’t keep up. _

_ There’s nothing coming from Wil again. _

_ I can’t keep up! _

_ Then just meet me there. It’s not that hard. _

He continued to sprint towards his house.

When he gets there George and Techno are already there and up in Wilbur’s room.

He was panting when he burst into his older brother’s room.

All three of the conscious people in the room looked up when he came in.

“Weren’t you with Tubbo?” Techno asked.

“He’s coming, he’s short. How is Wil?”

“He’s stable,” Phil told him.

“That’s good.”

“He shouldn’t be out for as long as he was before,” George said.

“I hate you,” Tubbo said as he entered the room. Tubbo crossed to him.

“You’re so clingy,” He said as they sat down.

“Fundy’s coming,” Tubbo said.

Phil, Techno, and George nodded.

After about five minutes, Fundy came through the door.

“Is he okay?” His nephew asked.

“Yeah, he’ll be fine,” Phil assured.

Fundy sat down next to Techno.

After a half hour, the familiar confusion and tiredness came from Wilbur.

Phil paused mid-sentence and turned to the bed.

Wilbur’s eyes fluttered open and then blinked to get used to the light. Wilbur sat up, “How long was I out this time?”

“An hour and a half or so,” Techno said.

“I’m just glad I’m back to normal,” Wilbur muttered.

“Again, I’m really sorry Wilbur,” George said.

“It’s not your fault, you didn’t know what would happen,” Wilbur repeated, he’d said it a lot throughout the week.

“I’m glad you’re okay Wil,” He said.

Wilbur gave him a tired smile.

Fundy hugged Wilbur, who hugged his back.

George ducked out of the room, leaving them be.

“How are you feeling?” Phil asked.

“I’m tired and hungry.”

Phil chuckled and left to get Wilbur some food.

Tubbo leaned into his side.

“You gotta stop passing out on us, Big Dubs.”

“Sorry.”

“No, seriously those two houses of nothing were terrifying,” Techno said.

He nodded in agreement.

“I’ll do my best.”

They both nodded.

Phil came back in with two pieces of toast.

“Why toast?” Wilbur asked.

“It’s easy to make and easy on the stomach.”

  
  


After a week of madness they were just happy to get back to normal.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
